PixelFox VS The World
PixelFox VS The World is a videogame made by Pixelated Studios. It is the first game on Pixelated Studios's own console the Pixelion. Plot The world has turned against Pixel and it’s up to Pixel to enslave anyone who he comes across to make them fight for him! With thrilling gameplay and easy Gameplay Each character has a class these classes can be upgraded into different classes using Legend Stones for example Trail a mage can change his class to a Fire Mage or Sorcerer some characters already have there fully maxed out class.The game plays much like Fire Emblem you go around a level trying to complete a goal most of the times the Goals are Beat all the enemies,Beat the boss and/or escape the level.The amount of characters increases per level.In addition you have the option of choosing the light side or the dark side you can gain Light Side points by Recruiting enemies instead of killing them but you can gain Dark Side points by killing any recruitable enemy you can find. Characters(By Roster Order) * Pixel(Assassin) * Miles(Leader) * Sky(Dragonborne) * GameTime(Hacker) * Gala(Gunner) * Trail(Mage) * Searing(Pilot) * Shade(Mage) * Hank(Hacker) * WhiteWolf(Wolfskin) * Cosmic(Hacker) * Trigger(Gunner) * I-Ninja(Assassin) * Fun(Musician) Dap(Inventor) * Benny(Spaceman) * Neo(Hacker) * Skittle(Cat) * X(Leader) * Mari(Mage) * Alena(Villain) * Cuphead(EVENT LEVEL1) * Mugman(EVENT LEVEL2) * King Dice(EVENT Level4) Characters by Unlock Order * Pixel(Starter) Sky(Level 1) * Gala(Level 3) * Hank(Level 3) * Cosmic(Level 3) * Trail(Level 4) * Mari(Level 5) White Wolf(Level 5) * Alena(Level 6) Skittle(Level 7) * Neo(Level 7) Shade(Level 7) * Benny(Level 8) * Trigger(Level 9) * Searing(Level 9) * GameTime(Level 10) * Xstizer(Level 11) * I-Ninja(Level 12) Dap(Level 13) * Fun(Level 14) Miles(Level 15) ' ' Story Levels Wikiapolis Level 1:The Prison Pixel wakes up in prison after being accused of committing the murder of President Googleplex Enemies:Prison Guard x3 Boss:Sky(Recruitable) ' ' Level 2:Wikia Stadium After escaping prison Pixel ends up in Wikia Stadium and must fend off the Police from attacking him. ' ' Enemies:Fandom Riot Police x5,Elite Fandom Police x1,Fun x1 Boss:Miles ' ' Level 3:Fandom Underground After Miles and Fun refuse to believe Pixel’s story Pixel escapes into the underground where a rebellion is gathering Enemies:Rebel x3,Gala(Recruitable),Hank(Recruitable),Cosmic(Recruitable) Boss:Rebel Leader* Mira Lamie *If you don’t recruit Gala,Hank and Cosmic you will not face The Rebel Leader instead you will face Mira Lamie who will attack ' ' Level 4:The Sewers After Pixel escapes the fandom underground he must travel through the Sewers Enemies:Sewer Rat x3,Sewer Cultist x3,Hobo x4,Trail* Boss:Crocodilian *You do not fight Trail but you will encounter him and he will join your team* ' ' Level 5:Wikiapolis Streets After escaping the sewers Pixel arrives in the streets were The Fandom Police await him including High Cheif Fun Enemies:Fandom Police x5,Fandom Elite Guard x2,Fandom Admin x2,White Wolf(Recruitable),Mari(Recruitable) ' ' Boss:Fun ' ' Level 6:LMMCU District Pixel arrives in The LMMCU District where he used to live to search for his belongings so he can leave but is attacked ' ' Enemies:LMMCU Member x6 ,Fandom Elite Guard x3,Neo,Alena(Recrutiable) Boss:Fun ' ' Level 7:The LMMCU Archives Pixel is led to the LMMCU Archives to find evidence that he did not kill Jimbo Wales Enemies:LMMCU Sentry x6,Fandom Guards x9,Skittle(Recruitable),Neo(Recruitable) Boss:Shade(Recruitable) ' ' Level 8:The X-Lands Pixel goes to Wikipolis X-Lands to search for Jimbo’s closest friend Enemies:Fandom Elite Guard x2,X-Land Guardx6,Benny(Recruitable),Xstizer Boss:Fun ' ' Level 9:The Void After being caught by Fun at the X-Lands Pixel is forced into the Void Enemies:Void Creature x15,Trigger(Recruitable),Searing(Recruitable) Boss:Void Goliath ' ' Level 10:Lego Dimensions District Pixel escapes the void ready to face off against Xstizer Enemies:LD Member x9,LD Staff x3,GameTime(Recruitable) Boss:Xstizer ' ' Level 11:Fandom’s Attack Fandom has had enough of Pixel and decides to unleash a full attack on LD Wiki Enemies:Fandom Police x7,Fandom Elite Guard x4,BertH,Sanese,Merrystar,Mira Lamie,Xstizer* Boss:Miles *Xstizer will automatically join the team after the battle starts* ' ' Level 12:Wiki’s Last Stand Miles prepares to destroy Pixel and the traitors of the LMMCU Enemies:Fandom Police x9,Fandom Elite Guard x6,Fandom Brute x3,I-Ninja(Recruitable) Boss:Miles ' ' Level 13:Wikier Tower Pixel raids Wikier Tower Enemies:Fandom Police,Fandom Elite Guard,Fandom Brute,Dap(Recruitable) Boss:Fun and Miles ' ' Level 14:The Tunnels Of Wikia Pixel escapes Wikier Tower and runs towards the station for Discord Enemies:Mira Lamie,Fandom Police,Merrystar Boss:Fun(Recruitable) ' ' Level 15:The Light Pixel faces off against his friend Enemies: Boss:Miles(Recruitable) ' ' Discordia ' ' Events # Cuphead 1 # Cuphead 2 # Cuphead 3 # Cuphead 4 # Cuphead 5 Category:Video Games